Midran
Residents of Midran, these Metajin are destroyers. Taken away from their native world of Aora, Midrans live in a shattered dimension that previously was thought to not exist. They follow a cult centered around the Ancient Chaos and are known as Umbrants. Shunned by the rest of their kin and in constant struggle against them, Midrans claim to remain true to the dictating ways of their ancestors and view all other species and religions as inferior. The species of Metajin did not originate on Midran, but the Midran people have lived upon its soil long enough to develop an individual culture through several generations. Raised by the sword, combat and power is valued above all else. An altered history is taught to their youth, lessons on selfishness, other species inferiority, and how the Royal Family is to blame for the diminished state of their empire. With no official school systems in place, Umbrants are taught in mass by harsh teachers. Those who can't prove their worth and who show signs of weakness are discarded, either killed or left to fend for themselves. Upon adulthood, they are admitted into the Umbrant's Army to fight for their cause. Overview The Void is the home to the Dark Jumpers. It's location is an odd one. Instead of a world housed in a single dimensions, it resides in a crossroads where the branches of dimensions meet, creating a pocket dimension. The Void occurred at the very start of time. As the gods went about creating so many different planes of existence, there came a point where each plane overlapped the other. This crossing of the planes became its own type of pocked dimension, and the largest of its kind. Harmless on it's own, the Void did not contain the Taint until a powerful relic was brought to inside and altered. The relic grew strong, it's power festering along the threads of the Void and with it creating the Taint. Since then, Jumpers who reject their society's ways or who have stumbled across the Void and remained, became Tainted which created their own class known as Dark Jumpers. 'The Taint' The Void has a very unique effect on Metajin who remain there for long periods of time. Depending on where they reside within the Void, they begin to become 'Tainted' with the foul magic that dwells within the air and the very bones of the world. At the smallest stage of becoming Tainted, Metajin's eyes will become become crimson. While Tainted, their minds become twisted and begin to think differently. The Dark Jumpers say it is the Voids way of 'opening your mind', so you are able to see things you could not before. A person who is Tainted generally becomes deeper, smarter, and in some views they become 'evil' as negative elements of their personality becomes much more pronounced and dominating. Not only do their eyes, and their minds change but as the years progress they will find that their physical body will as well. Demonic traits become apparent, including horns, claws, fangs, strange markings, tails, pointed ears, etc. In some of the oldest and more extreme cases, others might mistake the heavily Tainted Jumpers for actual monsters. Those Tainted also find themselves prone to using darker, black magic and sensitive to light. Geography The landscape of the Void can be described as chaotic at best. Shattered, the Void is not a world but rather bits and pieces of others. One large splintered landmass acts as the main hub of activity, small broken parts drifting not far from the surface. These bits of land are called 'Sectors' and are divided and classified by what world they replicate. '(Sector 1/S1) HomeWorld' *'Taint Level': Moderate *'Uses': Living Area, Business Area The main Sector of the Void, S1 is a copy of HomeWorlds capital city Athens . Similar to it, there are three separate sections, or 'rings' which divides the city. S1 is a very unique setting, as the very city is self aware. In other words, it is alive. The areas inside S1 are prone to sudden and rapid change. Entire structures are displaced, paths switching and leading many astray. A building material called BloodStone is used for homes, roads, and other fixtures. BloodStone is a solid and heavy substance, entirely black save for the strange red, glowing cracks that weave their way through it which are very similar to veins. The outer ring is the largest and by far the most diverse. Dark Jumpers and allies mix and mingle here without much need for law or order. Households take up a majority of this ring, homes as diverse as the people who own them. Higher in the western side of this ring is the market district, where dangerous and harmless items alike are bartered and traded. '(Sector 2/S2) MagicMog ' *'Taint Level': Moderate *'Uses': Resources, Training Area, Exploration S2 is located slightly east from S1, and copies the heavily forested areas of MagicMog. Large and seemingly ancient trees sprout all along this sector. The land here carries with it a heavy aura, the bark of the trees black and rotting with limbs that resemble clawed hands stretching upwards towards a dark sky. The replicated creatures here are normally savage and very hostile towards any who come across their path. The trails which cross S2 are prone to change and shift, along with trees and landmarks, making traveling across S2 difficult. The Voids lumber supply comes from here, as trees removed from the soil are replaced by more in a matter of days. '(Sector 3/S3) S''kyLand *'''Taint Level: Low *'Uses': Living Areas, Resources Sector 3 is located on the far southern corner of the map. Dotted with far more chasms than any other, S3 is composed of many floating islands over a dark nothingness below. These masses of floating lands are lashed together by large rusted metal bridges. What resides atop each mass of floating land ranges from large inhabitable cities, which some Dark Jumpers use for homes and to set up businesses, ruins of similar cities, or fertile land which is used to house crops and livestock. '(Sector 4/S4) WaterWorld/BleakBay ' *'Taint Level': High *'Uses': Training Area, Exploration Sector 4 is a collaboration of two similar worlds. A large immense ocean stretches out in the far eastern corner of the Void, sharing a coastline with both the SkyLand and MagicMog Sectors on its western sides. On all other sides spill out this sectors water in endless waterfalls, literally boarding the end of the world. The ocean is never at peace, constantly throwing its watery contents about, creating violent storms which may easily sink any ill made ship to a watery grave. Under these violent Many islands dot S4, sizes and contents varying greatly from sandy desert islands to islands composed of previously sunken ships. These islands are known for moving about without explanation or warning, many calling them 'wandering islands' due to this. One island in particular however does not share this trait and resides in the center of the Sector. Called the 'Graveyard', this massive island is made of ships that have previously crashed and added to it's mass. The water level dips and deepens in mere minutes, the currents switching directions violently, causing even the most careful sailor to run aground. The power of the Void is collected strongly here, disrupting Jumping and making it impossible for any to take the easy way in. The wealth and treasure aboard these ships awaits unclaimed, inviting any who believe themselves skilled enough or lucky enough to claim their share and be on their way. '(Sector 5/S5) UnderWorld' *'Taint Level': Very High *'Uses': Training Area Located on the far western part of the world, Sector 5 is by far the most dangerous Sector of them all. Filled to the brim with replicated Demons, the beasts have become far more dangerous and bloodthirsty than the original would ever hope to be. The white barren lands and sands of UnderWorld are a deep crimson, as if soaked to the brim by the blood of all those who had died there. Used as training grounds, Sector 5 is used for those who wish to become Tainted at a rapid rate or increase their strengths. '(Sector 6/S6)' WitchWorld ' *'Taint Level: Low *'Uses': Living Area, Business Area Located above Sectors 1 and 2, Sector 6 is by far very tame and safe. The large modern cities of WitchWorld spread out far and wide, they take on a strange appearance. Resembling towns found in the movies such as The Nightmare Before Christmas and Halloweentown , homes and structures take on a very stereotypical view to house the Devils, Witches, and BlackCats that live there. Pumpkin lanterns adorn the streets, while cars are nonexistent to be replaced by brooms. Homes made completely from candy have been found here, along with spider encrusted mansions. Scarecrows walk the streets at night, the moon turning a deep tint of orange once reaching its full state and reverting afterwards. Dark Jumpers Dark Jumpers are a group of Metajin who have undergone the Tainting process and hold the belief that their race was meant to rule other worlds and conquer the beings residing there, retraining a warlike attitude towards any conflict and adopting violence as a solution to any issues. Long ago their race was first to ever be created by the gods. Dwelling on the first world and growing restless with it, the gods granted them an ability now known widely as 'Jumping', which allowed them to explore other worlds and dimensions. In time, they rose to power and swiftly took control or any and all worlds they could find. However, in time their conquest was put to a stop as an evil race known as the Scourge began to relentlessly hunt and devour Metajin. Pushed into hiding on their original world, their race was spared extinction as the Scourge strangely disappeared after cutting their population in half. Many spoke in hushed tones of this event, and it was widely accepted that they had been punished for abusing their abilities to enslave other worlds. The leaders of the Metajin decided to cut away their races past, hiding their ancient magic, burying once grand cities, and creating a new 'improved' organization to help the worlds called Jumpers. However, not every Metajin wished to join this new group, wishing to stick with the old ways and calling themselves 'Dark Jumpers'. Since this time, the two opposing groups have undergone many changes and fought against one another. Dark Jumpers are not able to have children with other species, as their genetic makeup is far too complex to merge with simpler species. However, they may have 'pleasurable experiences' all the same. [Further Information Found Here] Trivia *The Void is a fraction of space where edges of dimensions cross. Category:Outdated Pages Category:Unfinished Pages